The Best Man
by idontgiveadamnsoshutup16
Summary: Maybe it does seemed fitting that the place he had been the happiest and the place he'd always thought of as his home  the place he shared with THEM  was now quiet.It seemed fitting somehow that he sat here by  himself after their wedding.


A/N: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK. (If I do, they'd end up together)

First angsty fic. So, be gentle. :D

* * *

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning slightly against the cold metal stool of the bar. His eyes slowly drifted towards the bottle in front of him and he can't help but feel fucked up and miserable this day.

It's their wedding day_. I should be fucking happy for them… __**for her**__. _He thought silently. _Yeah, right. Fuck this day. _The best man closed his eyes painfully and slowly, he lifted the bottle to his lips, relishing the feel of the warm liquid against his throat.

He just wanted to disappear right now. Like fly away or maybe turn into a bubble and just pop. Or maybe he'll get so drunk tonight that finally, he'll lose all his stupid and misdirected feelings. Maybe if that happens, it wouldn't hurt anymore. He'll be fucking numb, cold and heartless as ice. Maybe then, all the pain he's feeling will go away and he can just start anew… maybe, he will start _living and breathing _again.

But he can't, right? Because HE's their friend.

He was supposed to be happy for them and wish them the best instead of fantasizing that the bride will run away with him and leave the groom.

Fuck life and its irony.

But really. It's not that he's **not** happy for them. He knew that deep inside his broken heart, he is _somewhat _happy. 'Cause finally, the girl he (_**always**_) loved found a man who will always be there for her (T h e b e s t m a n w a s n e v e r a n o p t i o n ) and _**hisbestfriend **_will finally settle down.

Truth be told, he was really (?) ecstatic for them. At times.

It's just that he sincerely wished that maybe, his (broken) heart will _stop _shattering every SINGLE time he smiles for their happiness.

The best man opened his eyes and again, he was overwhelmed by the memories that flashed before his eyes.

Was it only a few hours earlier? 'Cause he felt like he had died years ago.

He remembered standing as _his _best man during _their _wedding. He remembered watching he slid a ring upon Casey's lovely finger. He recalled chancing a glance at her ( h o p i n g a g a i n s t h o p e t h a t **MAYBE**, j u s t m a y b e , s h e d o e s n' t w a n t t h i s a n y m o r e) but instead, all he remembered is the deep, pang of regret he felt because of this action. He can recall the _tears_ that were pooling from her eyes **(but not because she was sad. She IS happy as hell)**. He recalled gasping with pain because really, she is heartbreakingly beautiful. A sweet smile was stretched lovingly across her face, her eyes glowing with nothing but her pure love and passion for her groom.

(And at that moment, the best man wanted nothing else but his slow and painful death).

He glanced to his right and felt his heart shattering more into tiny little pieces. _He really does love her. _

The best man looked at the groom's eyes and saw (unfortunately) the unbridled love the groom is feeling for _his_ (should be mine) bride. The best man fought the sigh that wanted to escape his lungs at the glimmer of unwavering love in their eyes and instead, he pushed an (**almost**) honest smile onto his face.

The best man opened his eyes and returned to _their _apartment. He didn't know why but he felt lie going back to the place where _they _found love (**and he lost one**). He entered their place and smiled (painfully) when he saw how everything was in perfect order. (Typical Casey).

He sat down on their couch on he ran a hand through his unruly hair. Memories kept on flashing back through his head and it sucked big time 'cause it's all that he had. 

He inhaled deeply, laughing at his own misery.

Maybe Emily was right. Maybe it does seemed fitting that the place he had been the happiest and the place he'd always thought of as his home (the place **he shared with THEM**) was now quiet.

It seemed fitting somehow that he sat here b y h i m s e l f after _theirwedding_.

"_I guess, this is goodbye then."_

He took another swig from the bottle in his hand and let his mind wander. He could still see her there, years before standing right in front of the place he was now.

_Her brow was furrowed as she sorted through the post. He had been fidgety and quiet all day, trying to work up the nerve to blurt out what he knew needed to be said._

_He'd fought himself all day, waged a mental war with no hopes of winning either way. If he didn't do it soon, they'd contentedly stay in this self-imposed torment forever._

"_Casey,"_

_She made a noise of recognition in her throat, but didn't look up from the letter in her hand. A deep breath rattled his frame as he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans._

_This was it._

"_I think…" He paused, his voice betraying him by cracking slightly. He took another deep breath and cleared his throat._

_He was about to open his mouth and say, (__"Will you marry me?")__ when she said, __**"Let's break up." **_

_He was too shocked to answer and she just closed her eyes and sighed. _

"_This isn't easy for me to say," She continues, "and I want you to know that."_

_He just kept his mouth shout cause really, what else is there for him to say? _

_(NO. THIS ISNT RIGHT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO END UP WITH ME.) _

_She looked at him, her eyes full of misery. "No matter how hard we try, I just can't lie anymore. I love someone else."_

_And he knew, when she said that that __**h e l o s t**__. The ring will never be on her finger just like the fact that she'll __**n e v e r**__ be __his_.

He opened up his eyes and glanced at their rehearsal pictures on the wall. They both looked so happy and perfect. The beautiful, smart bride with the handsome, athletic groom. It was as if the universe had finally shifted into alignment as he stared at them.

Honestly, how could it have ever been anyone else?

(It had NEVER been ME).

They deserved all the happiness in the world, and he was glad that they'd finally came to their senses and saw what everyone else had already known.

"_Step- brother."_

"_Same difference." _

**|"Seriously, Sam. I hate Derek, okay? I don't have a crush on him. That's like so gross."|**

Sam scoffed slightly as he brought the bottle to his lips again. He knew that Casey wasn't lying when she said that to him years ago, but truthfully, he thought that they weren't just sure how deeply they were meant to be together. They were too blind to see what's in front of them, after all.

It was really stupid and crazy of him to think that maybe a SAMandCASEY relationship will work.

Because after all, it is always a DEREKandCASEY story.

* * *

**So, what do you think? REVIEEEEEEEW. :D**


End file.
